Wireless networks provide users with voice and data information without the need for a wired line tethering the user to a certain location. A wireless network is typically composed of a mobile device, base stations, and a supporting infrastructure. The mobile device can be, for example, a cell phone, a PDA, or a computer with wireless capabilities. These mobile devices interact with base stations that transmit and receive data. The base stations can further be connected to a network infrastructure that connects to the public switched telephone network (PSTN), the Internet, and/or other communication networks.
While cellular wireless communication systems were originally designed to transmit voice communications, increasingly these networks have been modified to also support data communications, such as packet based data communications. Mobile IP, a form of packet based data communication, enables mobile devices to change where they are connecting to the Internet without changing their Internet Protocol (IP) address. Various agents assist in the transmission of packets from a mobile device to the Internet. A Home Agent performs the mobility management functions needed for IP communications on behalf of the mobile device. Mobile devices get the Home Agent address either through a static configuration, where the IP address of the Home Agent is hard-coded in the mobile device, or through a mobile IP registration process.
When a registration process is used, a server is responsible for assigning Home Agents to mobile devices. In either the static assignment or the server registration of a mobile device with a Home Agent, it is important that the assigned Home Agent is fully functional. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide redundancy so that a fully functionally chassis, which may be a home agent, is always available for a mobile device.